In order to establish a communication, the calling PC controls, via the adaptor, the switching of the switching device to its channel and transmits telephone dialling commands, these commands coming from the keyboard of the PC or being produced by software in the PC. Then, the telephone communication being established, the exchange of data takes place via the adaptor which also may ensure a logic adaptation, ie. may carry out a protocol conversion between the input/output signals of the PC and those transmitted via the network.
The problem addressed by the Applicant and which must in no way limit the scope of this application, related to the GSM telephone network and it was a GSM telephone terminal which was in charge of switching towards an adaptor with a GSM modem for connection of a PC having a communication function.
An adaptor of this type, however, is very expensive.
The present invention aims to reduce this difficulty.